Mowgli vs Predator
by Sci-FiMan2XXX
Summary: A stranger from another world came to the earth's jungle to hunt a wild human. Can Mowgli save the ones he loves from this predator by defeating it or sacrificing his own life?
1. Chapter 1

_In the jungles of India, a man-cub named Mowgli was raised by the wolf pack and befriends with many animals like Bagheera the black panther, and Baloo the bear. Growing up as a wild naked young man, he faced many dangers in the jungle like snakes, dholes, crocodiles, and tigers like the dreaded Shere Khan. After is latest battle with Shere Khan, he decided to move into the man village to be with his own kind. He met and befriends with a young boy named Ranjan and fell in love with a girl named Shanti. However the village hunters led by Buldeo who don't trust Mowgli since he was born in the jungle as they went out to hunt animals until Mowgli stop them with the help from his animal friends. After saving the jungle, Mowgli decided to leave the man village to live in his real home as Shanti goes with him while their friends will visit them sometime. During their lives in the jungle together, they even make new friends like the elephant boy named Toomai and the British Landon family._

* * *

One Year Later, in space something is scanning the location on earth. The technological screen has pick up a target on a location, India. It shows a screen picture of a naked wild man, Mowgli, as it shows information about him as a powerful feral being born in the wild, training by creatures to survive, fight, communicating species, creating tools, weapons, and traps from natural objects. A stranger who are watching this have gotten their eyes on their interesting "prey". It went into it's pod as it's ready to take off of the main ship. The ship decloaks itself as it shoots an alien pod out to earth. While heading through the atmosphere, the pod became fiery for a moment. Meanwhile at night, a group of Indian and British travelers are walking through the jungle.

British Traveler: So was it true about a wild man living in this jungle?

India Traveler: Yes. Believe me. He's very real than any ancient myth. I've heard he defeated a tiger with his bare hands.

British Traveler: Good lord! No human could ever do that!

India Traveler: Besides him. He use to move into the village until he decided to move back when he found out what humans did.

British Traveler: Like what?

India Traveler: Well like hunting animals in this jungle and-

Suddenly, they hear something fall from the sky until they see an object falling into a different location of the jungle. It crash landed there as the travelers see it.

British Traveler: What was that?

India Traveler: Come on!

The group follows the trail of where that object had fallen. As they arrived, they see nothing but crash landing trail/marks.

India Traveler: Wha- what happened to that thing we saw?

British Traveler: It couldn't disappear.

India Traveler: All right lets spread out.

The travelers look for something for a moment. As one lone India traveler is searching, something invisible grabs him, covering his mouth while stabbing him through the back and torso. The traveler collapse in decease as the invisible killer drags the body out from the screen. Another traveler searches in another part of the area as something shoots him with a net, causing him to scream, letting his companions know that he is in danger. They all ran to follow that sound until they found him straggled in a strange metal net.

British Traveler: What on earth?! Is that a net?!

British Traveler: Get me out of here!

They see his body bleeding from the metal net.

India Traveler: Hold on!

Before he could cut him out, a metal spear stabs him in the chest killing him. The travelers became even more frighten, wondering if that was the man who was born in this jungle until they hear someone stomped closely. They don't see anyone as they lift up their shotguns. Suddenly, a humanoid figure appeared out of nowhere, decloaking itself. This figure has scaly yellow skin, tentacles like hair, weapon/trap equipments, and a metal mask. The men looked spooks to see this.

India Traveler: What the hell are you?

The killer looks at them with his heat vision while mimicking his words in a recorded way.

?: **WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?**

It describe them as threat since they all have guns. He raise up his wrist blades and prepared to battle. The men scream loud, scaring many birds of the jungle at night when the moon shines.

* * *

 _ **Next Page Coming!**_


	2. Chapter 2

During daytime, the jungle was very peaceful with tons of colorful greenish flora, shinny waterfall streaming, red panda climbing through trees, birds flying around as they sing. Suddenly, small animals run in fear as a 12 year old naked India boy burst out of the bushes as he is running from something. As he ran, something is chasing him from beyond the trees as leaves are hiding it's appearance. The young boy sees a large tree with dead branches as he passes through it. One of the dead branches broke as he fell on the ground. When he looks back, the chaser pounces him, revealing to be a naked 16 year old man, known as Mowgli.

Mowgli: You must be the slowest man-cub as I was.

Ranjan: No kidding Mowgli.

Mowgli: Well if you can't learn to out run, one of these days you'll end up being someone's dinner.

Ranjan: What about you?

Mowgli: What do you-

Suddenly, someone pounce Mowgli from behind. It reveals to be a young naked 16 year old woman, Shanti, who became Mowgli's mate since she joins him.

Shanti: You also must be the unexpecting man as you always were.

Mowgli: No kidding Shanti.

They all laughed after that as Mowgli walks to his home, the Seeonee lair, were Mowgli's adopted wolf family live, while Shanti takes Ranjan home as his survival training is over for today. A female wolf Raksha, Mowgli's adopted mother and current leader of the Seeonee since the death of the last leader Akela, has looking after her pack and taught them about the law speech of the jungle. Mowgli came by as he rests on a tree with a black panther Bagheera and a giant brown sloth bear Baloo, who were mentors to the boy.

Bagheera: How goes Ranjan's training?

Mowgli: Got caught again, but we're getting there.

Bagheera: Ah. It kinda reminds me of how we do, when you were a young man-cub.

Baloo: Yep. But now you grew up to be a powerful wild man with strength, smarts, and a lovely lady.

Mowgli: Thanks Baloo. Powerful maybe a strong word since there are somethings I couldn't handle.

Bagheera: You've grown alot Mowgli. You've been looking after everyone in the jungle and even in the man village.

Mowgli: I know. It's been months since Shanti and I got together. I mean bringing her into this world filled with both beauty and danger. Do you think it's a bad th-

Suddenly, Shanti arrives as she sits with her boyfriend, while she's unaware of their discussion.

Shanti: Bad about what?

Mowgli: Uh-um bad that monkeys always mess many animals around.

Shanti: Oh, like those from Bandar Log where Louie is. Yea those guys are pretty tricky and annoying.

?: Mowgli! Shanti!

They all heard someone calling them. That came from the herd of elephants roaming by as their is a 17 year old man with brown hair, brown eyes, blue turban cap and blue shorts, riding on one of the elephants as he is waving the naked couple.

Mowgli: Toomai!

They climb off of the tree to see their friend as he got of of one of the elephants.

Shanti: How's the migration.

Toomai: It when good until we've encounter something terrible.

Mowgli: Like what?

Toomai: I think you should see this.

* * *

 _ **Next Page Coming!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Toomai led Mowgli and Shanti into the location of the jungle as they found torn cloth parts and torn hats.

Mowgli: What happened here?

Toomai: We're not sure. This might of happened last night. They were a group of hunting men.

Shanti: Do you think a tiger did this?

Mowgli: Other than Shere Khan, I guess.

Toomai: But these men have guns. No single tiger or two pairs can take them all down and got away.

Mowgli: He's right. Tigers like Shere Khan don't usually hunt in packs in the jungle.

Shanti: Then what else could have done this.

Mowgli: Don't know. But if this ever happened, we will be prepared for it.

Toomai: Oh, I also forgot to mention that someone else found this case before me.

Shanti: Who?

Meanwhile at the British mansion of the jungle, owned by the Landon family, a mongoose pet is chasing a small viper snake in the garden. He chased it through grass, through flowers, and through roses and violets until the small snake got away into the jungle. The mongoose stops on his tracks as his home is now safe.

?: Rikki!

The mongoose, Rikki Tikki Tavi, listens to the boy's call as he responses to came to him. His owner is a 15 year old British boy with dark blond, blue eyes, blue button shirt with ark yellow shorts. His name is Teddy Landon.

Teddy: There you are. You found the snake?

Rikki nodded and he points the snake left the gardens. Suddenly, they see a British stranger passing by as he walked towards the door. Teddy's father welcomes to the visitor in as Teddy and Rikki are curious. So they follow them. Teddy hides behind the wall and ease dropping about his father's conservation with the man.

Mr Landon: Pleasure to meet you Mr. Nigel Weyland. But can you tell me why exactly are you here.

Nigel: You see Mr Landon, my men has spotted something falling from the sky as it crash landed into this jungle. Perhaps you've might of notice or knew about this.

Mr Landon: I'm afraid I never knew that. My family and I were a deep sleeping last night.

Nigel: Well, we arrive to investigate the crash site, we only found shredded clothing and blood marks. We believe that there were a group of people who were killed. And no animal here in India could have done this.

Mr Landon: Group of people are killed there?!

Mr Landon is starting to become nervous about that incident as he worries that his family will get involved.

Nigel: Not to worry Mr Landon. I've send my experts to be on a lookout.

Mr Landon: I appreciate that. But the jungle is also already being guard by someone else.

Nigel: The guards from the village?

Mr Landon: Well he's born in the jungle, training by many animals here.

Teddy and Rikki feel a bit terrified about something that is terrorizing the jungle as they took of to warn Mowgli.

* * *

 _ **Next Page Coming!**_


End file.
